Lance Vance
Lance "Quentin" Vance was the second-in-command of the Vance crime family and a high-ranking associate of the Vercetti Gang. The younger brother of Victor Vance, he was involved in his brother's business from 1984 until his murder in 1986; Vance partnered with Victor's connect Tommy Vercetti and became a high-ranking figure in his organization. He eventually betrayed him in hopes of re-establishing the Vance crime family, but was killed. Biography Early Life Lance Vance was the younger brother of Victor Vance and older brother of Peter Vance, and the three were of Dominican descent. Lance was known to get his brother Victor in trouble frequently, and got the two ousted from the Boy Scouts of America. Lance was made fun of in school for his name, as they rhymed; he eventually claimed that his name was Quentin while working as a criminal. Vance crime family In 1984, Lance took a plane to Miami to join his brother Victor, who was formerly serving as a soldier in Fort Baxter in the city but then became a criminal after Sergeant Jerry Martinez framed him and had him fired. Lance became his brother's second-in-command and advised him in stealing a large shipment at the docks that he believed belonged to Martinez; it actually belonged to the Mendez Brothers, so the Vances were forced to work with them under the excuse that Martinez stole their shipment. Eventually Martinez ratted the Vances out to the Mendez brothers, and they were held hostage. After his car was destroyed Vance attempted to kill Armando Mendez but was captured, so Victor had to storm the Mendez's mansion to free him and his girlfried Louise Cassidy-Williams. Louise died, but Lance was happy to be saved. Lance attempted to help his brother in his fight with Martinez and Diego Mendez by piloting a helicopter, but accidentally arrived in time to pick him up after he had killed the two. They left for Mexico and bought a ranch in Panama where they stored their drug money. Vercetti Gang In 1986, the two returned to Miami to make a fortune by selling their drugs to the Forelli crime family. However, the meeting was ambushed by Ricardo Diaz's men and Victor was killed, and Vance fled in a helicopter. He later met with Forelli representative Tommy Vercetti and the two agreed to get revenge against Diaz, and Vance provided M4 Carbines used to kill Diaz and his Colombian gang at his mansion. However, Vercetti never gave credit to Lance, treated him like a little kid, and Lance's mental state sunk. Eventually, after Vercetti told the Forellis that the Vercetti Gang was "(his) operation mine", Vance felt that it was the last straw. Death Vance alerted Don Sonny Forelli of Tommy's going rogue, and Forelli, Vance, and several Forelli made men attacked Tommy's compound. Vance revealed his betrayal due to Vercetti's mistreatment of him, but Vercetti chased Vance to the roof and gunned him down. He proceeded to kill Forelli, cementing his control over Miami. Category:Vance Category:Americans Category:Vercetti Category:Gangsters Category:Killed